Dragons: the Next Generation
by Queen Jellybean
Summary: When Hiccup's child, Abella, is in trouble from outcasts, she has to rely on the few friends that she has made in her twenty years of life. Her parents always knew the danger of the prophecy, but they never knew how bad it would be for everyone their daughter was close too. (Sorry bad at summaries, also warning you're not going to expect the first chapter to be what you think)
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**Hey Guys! This is my first FanFiction, and reviews would be very helpful to help me pull together ideas. I do not own anything made by Dreamworks or Cressida Cowwell, I just own my mind and what it comes up with. Thanks!  
**

Chapter 1: Flashback

Ten. It has been ten long years since I last saw home and my parents. The last time I saw them, I was five and being carried away by my grandmother. I remember it like it was yesterday, it was morning and snow had just fallen. I remember my mum and dad sitting outside, and dad's dragon, Toothless, was close by. I went to join the other kids in a snowball fight when it happened. It seemed like they came out of nowhere, a huge army of men like nothing I've ever seen, came at our village setting it on fire and killing everyone in sight. I was running as fast as I could back to my parents, but I was too late, my home was burned to the ground.

I heard someone call my name, "Abella! Abella, where are you?!" I knew that voice anywhere, it was my Grammy.

I ran towards her voice, but not before I saw my parents being confronted by the strange men. "Where is she?" their leader asked, "where is the girl with the dragon's eye?"

My dad answered, "you'll never find her, even if you tear apart everything in this village!" He spoke in a harsh tone I had never heard him use.

Their leader didn't take dad's words kindly and killed him with his axe. He then turned towards mum and did the same. The man shouted orders to his men, "Leave no one alive but the girl with the dragon's eye, and bring her to me when you find her!"

His men left, chopping off the heads of everyone they passed. I was so traumatized that I couldn't move even when their leader spotted me and started heading my way. I started to scream and the next thing I knew, was that Grammy was carrying me to the docks. When we got there, I saw that Toothless was waiting, Grammy put me on him and she then went back to the battle. Before I could say anything, Toothless took off and we were heading south.


	2. Chapter 2: The Longings for a friend

**Hey it's me again, so same speal as last time, I don't own any of this except for my imagination. Feel free to review. The chapters are going to be longer after this one, I promise, I already wrote them, now I have to time them.  
**

Chapter 2: The Longings for a Friend

To describe home, I'd like to say that life is way different from Berk, for one there are way more viking children my age, probably because they're farther south. So yeah, Flaming Flower Island has been my home for the past three years, until today. Right now, I am about a mile high in the sky on Toothless, the reason is because the strange mens' ships were spotted this morning on the horizon. This is how it happened:

I woke up with a jostle from Toothless nudging me off of the bed. Then I remembered, it was my birthday. Whoop-de-doo, it has been three years to the day that mum and dad died. I quickly got dressed and ran to the docks when a horn was blown. When I got there Zephyer, my friend, walked up to me.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to peer through the crowd.

"There are some ships out on the horizon, and we're getting ready to go to the Island of Trifle Doon. Want to sit next to me on the boat ride there?" Zephyer asked, I could see the longing look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Zephyer, I'm ridigg on Toothless, you know how he is." I quickly lied, I was really going to ride Tootheess west towards the Atlantic Ocean.

"Come on Karmen, you know he'll be here when we get back." Zephyer was practically on his knees pleading now. I felt bad for him, but I just couldn't go. Oh, and I changed my name to Karmen C. Clancee.

Soon after our conversation, Zephyer and the other kids boarded the boat to Trifle Doon, and I was in the sky, high above them with Toothless. We had run into a patch of clouds, and that was the perfect time for us to turn around and go west. I honestly felt bad for leaving at a time of excitement, but I couldn't endanger their lives, so Toothless and I flew to Hell Heim's Gate. Once I pass that point, I will live on the abandoned Dragon Island for who knows how long.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Plain Normal

**I own nothing but my imagination. Seeing as finals end this week I will be able to write a lot more to my story. Sorry for not posting yesterday, I just got too busy. So here is chapter 3 and I should have chapter 4 up this afternoon if all gpes according to plan. Please review, reviews will help me become a better writer.**

Chapter 3: Normal is out of the question

In the past 7 years I have not only grown physically, but mentally as well. I grew up aware of things that I wwasn't before, like being able to hear someone or something from 50 meters away as if I was standing next to them. Dad told me before he - no when he was alive, that having the eye of a dragon would increase my senses abnormally compared to other people, and that I would be stronger than anyone would think I could be. If only he had known how many people would have died because of me. Sometimes I lie awake wishing that I could just be normal, like all the other vikings. That my eye was normal, that mum and dad were still alive, that no strange men were hunting me, and most of all that my friends and family were alive and that Berk had never burned to the ground.

But I can't change that now, I must move on with life and forget all that I loved and knew. Everything has changed, I am now 15 and i am pretty sure that the strange men had lost track of my whereabouts. I had changed my name to my birth name, Abella Valhallarama Haddock, sole survivor of Berk, along with Toothless the Night Fury. I write my name in the sand everyday to make sure that I never forget my name and origin.

Over the years, I had gotten way better at flying Toothless. When we left Berk, I couldn't reach the foot pedal so grammy put a wood block there so that I could reach. Fad had taught me the basics of flying Toothless just in case he was busy and Toothless wanted to go flying. When we left Flaming Flower Island, I was able to make a smaller wood block to make up for the gap between my foot and the pedal. And now I am able to do all the tricks and stunts that dad could and more, he would be so proud of me.

My fighting skills have improved also, I can hit a bullseye from 200 meters away on land 100 meters on dragon back. Although it is a shorter distance, I am also riding a dragon with a prothetic tail fin to make up for the distamce. I had started with a bow when I was able to walk, mum had been very insistant on me learning as soon as possible and doing the best I could. All the other kids on Berk were jealous of me always shooting arrows and always being up in the sky.

There is literally nothing on Dragon Island besides a few Terrible Terrors here and there. And that there is a ton of wreckage from the Battle of Green Death. Seeing as dad was a blacksmith, I have inherited his skils, which was a huge plus for making my bow sheath. I also made my necklace, I was swimming (which i am also great at) near the wreckage about a year ago when I came upon a sword with a golden handle and on it was an embellishment of a dragon in the shape of a circle. I brought the sword back to shore with me and began work on getting the embellishment out immeadiately. For a chain, I simply just took some black cloth from a broken sail.

It had taken me a whole year to finish that necklace and when I touch it, I am instantly reminded of home. Sometimes the emotions are too much for me to handle, and I start to cry. This morning when I woke up I old Toothless, " Come on bud, we're going home. "

His reaction to my statement was like the response of a small child who had just woken up on Snoggletog morning. After I pur out our fire, we made Dragon Island was still abandoned and we took off for Berk.


	4. Chapter 4: Berk

**Hello people of the FanFiction universe, as promised here is another chapter for today. I own only my one creations. Please Review, I just might add another OC or two.**

Chapter 4: Berk

It took us about half an hour to reach Berk on dragon. I flew Toothless to the cove, where he and dad would always be, and walked to the village. It was worse than I had ever imagined, everything was in ashes, the only buildings not completely gone was the stone in the blacksmiths and of course the Great Hall. I decided to look around the Great Hall first, inside it was a complete and utter mess. There were overturned tables, the tapestries were covered in dry crusty blood from ten years ago, even the golden dragon that hung on the ceiling was now laying in the fire pit badly damaged.

"toothless, don't light a fire, I don't want anyone or anything to know that someone has been here." I caught him right before he lit one out of old habit. "Come on buddy, let's go and check out the blacksmiths," before I could even finish my sentence, Toothless walked out as if in search of something. That silly dragon I laughed to myself, although it was such a strange feeling to have in the place where everyone I knew was dead.

When we got to the blacksmiths, I was surprised to see all of the weapons still there. What I found even more surprising, was that there was a small fire burning in the chimney. I glared at Toothless thinking that he lit it, but he just gave me a blank expression and I then instantly grew cautious. I started to look around from the door way, and then I noticed fresh foot prints on the dirt floor, they were clearly from someones boots. I pondered who could be living here and then stepped in to explore and see if anything hadn't changed since my memory of it as a child.

As I was looking around, I found an empty pack, not knowing whose it was and not caring I took it, seeing many others in the corner. I was careful with not knocking over all the others, when I saw something that caught my eye. It was a small box with a piece of parchment tuck underneath on the remains of the counter. It was hard to tell what was on these two things from a distance because of all the ash and dust covering the little box and parchment. I was so focused on the little box that I didn't notice the bucket in the way, and when I nearly fell from tripping on it Toothless put his head under me to keep me steady. When I reached the window counter, I picked up the little box and parchment holding each in one hand, I blew off the dust and ashes.

When the writing on the parchment was clear enough to read, I was surprised to see it addressed to me. I read it aloud so that Toothless would know what the letter said.

_"Dear Abella,_

_We hope that you have a wonderful 5th birthday and an _

_even more wonderful Snoggletog today._

_With love from the bottom of our hearts,_

_Mum and Dad"_

I started to cry. I couldn't help it, I finally had found the present they said that I could never find even if I looked all over the island, and would only receive the gift when they gave it too me. Stuffing the parchment into my new pack, I looked the little box more carefully. It was pure oak wood with a dragon and sword inlayed on the top of the box. The bottom had solid gold pegs and a wind up. When I opened the box, it was lined with the softest velvet and it began to play music. Once the first note sounded, I shut the lid immediately and scanned the scenery in front of me for a sign of life. A few minutes passed before I concluded that no one was around, and then I placed the music box in my pack and departed for where my home would be cautiously. I told Toothless to wait in the treeline just in case I needed a get away and plus he is a giant black dragon. I walked to the remains of my house along the treeline.

Arriving at where my house would be, I stepped out into the open. Being overwhelmed by emotions, I hadn't even notice someone sneak up and pin me to the ground until after it happened.

"What the - show yourself coward, come and fight me!" I was pinned on my stomach and couldn't see my attacker.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?!" by the sound of the voice, I could tell that it was a boy.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, no matter what you do!" I spat out at him showing that I was being stubborn. I could tell it was working because his grip on my arms tightened. "Toothless,help!" I screamed.

The boy had a puzzled look on his face, I could tell because I managed to wretch my head to face him. He had green eyes and dark brown hair. He looked somewhere near my age and tall. I looked back down at the ground hoping that he didn't notice me looking at him.

"You know that I saw you right? I'm not stupid," It sounded like he was wearing a cocky smile. "Anyways, I'll ask again. Who are you and how di-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cutting him off, I was able to stall long enough for Toothless to get to me. "It took you long enough you overgrown lizard," I teased him.

Toothless bit the boy's tunic and threw him off to the side. I took advantage of this opportunity and climbed on Toothless. "Well now you know how I got here, and that Toothless is the name of my dragon. Happy now?"

With that, I took off with Toothless and my new pack.


	5. Chapter 5: The Strange Boy's Pov

**Come on people, what does it take to get a single review not from my sister? That's all I'm asking for (not really, more would be nice, but let's start with one). Like how hard is it to take like a minute or two out of your time to give my story a review?**

**I promise that the story will pick up action and stuff now, I just had too get those few boring chapters out of the way. Now I also am going to introduce the main character to a lot of new people that I have names for just no personalities so maybe I can make a lucky few people into them. I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, just my own creations.**

Chapter 5: Strange Boy's Point of View

I had no idea who she was or where she was from, but all I knew was that she was too curious. I saw her land on the island and walk to the great hall or at least I think it was. I was heading home from hunting when I saw her walking around. I decided to follow her, so I left my basket of fresh caught fish hidden nearby in the woods and pulled out my knife. By the time I caught back up to where she was, she was a few yards in front of me, walking towards a hill with a pile of ashes. Her back was to me and I saw a bow and sheath of arrows on her, so I snuck up and kicked her legs out from under her. She rolled a lit and landed on her stomach, that was when I pinned her down.

"What the - Show yourself coward! Come and fight me!" Boy was she being feisty.

I asked her, "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

"I'm not going to answer you no matter what," I could easily tell that she was being stubborn, so I tightened my grip. This resulted in her yelling, "Toothless, help!"

I was puzzled, was Toothless a funny nickname or something? I felt her squirm underneath me, I acted like I didn't see her when she looked back at me. I could have sworn that I saw the eye of a dragon behind her bangs. She was pretty, bright emerald green eyes, long bright auburn hair with streaks of blonde and orange here and there. She looked close to my age of 17, and was an average height I guessed. I saw her look away when she noticed me looking at her.

" You do know I saw that right? I'm not stupid," I couldn't help but smile. "Anyways, who are you and how di-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She cut me off. "It took you long enough you overgrown lizard," she said to a dark figure that appeared.

The next thing I knew, was something roaring at me and then pinning me to the ground on my back. I was able to identify the creature as a dragon because of its size.

She took advantage of this opportunity and got on the dragon. "Now you know how I got here, and that Toothless is the name of my dragon. Happy now?" I was still processing what just happened when she took off on that dragon.

I got up after they left to grab my basket of fish. When I got to where I hid the basket, it was empty. I took one guess as to who it was, and I guessed it to be her dragon, no wonder why his breath smelt like fish.

I called for my Changewing, Fireball, and took to the skies after her.

It took Fireball and I awhile to catch up to her, man she had a fast dragon. From what I could tell, she had a Night Fury. Then it hit me, the last Night Fury known to mankind belonged to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, that must mean she's related to him! How else could she have a Night Fury, but the village of Berk was burnt to the ground 10 years ago. How could it be possible?


	6. Chapter 6: The Bruise

**I am literally surprised on how many people have read my story so far, it makes me so happy. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon in any element I only own my creations and imagination.**

**My sister believes that it is funny to review as other random people. This goes out to you sis, quit reviewing my story unless you are giving an honest opinion on it because crushes my heart to see more reviews just find them from you. So please people I am asking you to review my story, just so that I know that people actually like my story.**

**Finally, sorry that this is so late, I kinda got caught up in the realization that it is now summer and that I have to come up with more stuff for my story. I have also have decided on my main plot that has changed twice, but I am now sticking with it for good.**

Chapter 6: The Bruise  


The boy living on Berk was following us, perfect just what I needed. Toothless and I were about a 15 minute flight away from the island when I heard loud flapping some distance away (another gift of having dragon powers). I spun all the way around on Toothless, and surely enough a Changewing was behind us by several hundred yards. And sure enough that boy who attacked my was riding on the Changewing's back.

"Hey bud, fly down close to the ocean's surface, and then head into the fog," I leaned down near Toothless' ear to say. He replied with a nod and started toward descend to the ocean. When we reached the fog, surely enough, the boy and the Changewing flew over the fog, more than likely in hopes of not getting lost. Toothless and I on the other hand, flew threw the fog to Dragon Island without someone following us.

When we landed on the island, I took out the pack and grabbed a few pair of clothes I managed to grab before leaving Flaming Flower for future use, as of now. I told Toothless to stay where he was because even if he is a Dragon, he is also a dude and I have to have at least an ounce of respect for myself. I went a little distance away to a rock where I could easily look over and see if Toothless was still staying put. As I was changing I noticed the bruise on my side from training a few days ago was getting bigger and darker. _'That's weird,'_ I said, _'I thought bruises were supposed to get smaller and lighter as they healed.'_ I pushed the thought away when I heard a noise on the sand, it was Toothless. I looked up and noticed that he was inching closer and looked concerned. I then realized that I was making a contorted face and then smiled at the dragon, "Stay there, Toothless, I'm almost done."

When I finished changing, I walked over to the water's edge, Toothless in tow without a noise. Looking down at my reflection, I examined myself. I was wearing an ocean blue long-sleeved tunic underneath a light green tank top. I was also wearing a maroon colored skirt that reached my lower mid-thighs and leggings that are a very weird shade of purple that was almost black. To tie off my outfit, I put on: a pair of light-brown boots; a copper colored headband with black studs, placed on my head just so to cover my dragon eye with my thick tangle of hair. Toothless purred at me. I looked down and rubbed his chin, then walked over to put my very few things into the pack from Berk.

Our next destination is Snail Breath Island. Toothless and I had discovered the island on one of our nightly rides.


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You?

**I went and saw the new movie last night, it was AMAZING! Now I get great stuff to tie into my story.**

**Okay so I seriously have to quite procrastinating and get writing. Good thing that tonight we're getting storms so I can write all night. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.**

Chapter 7: Who are you?

when Toothless and I reached Snail Breath, it was almost midnight and had a from the crescent moon to guide us. When the island came into view, I saw that there were only a few torches lit. I saw the village's docks and pointed Toothless in that direction, we went into an immediate downward spiral to the surface of the ocean, getting sprayed by the mist of the waves.

Upon reaching the docks, I told Toothless to go hide in the woods until I called for him. Out of the little knowledge dad taught me, the chief's house was always at higher elevation than any other home so that the chief can watch over the village folk. With this knowledge, I looked up and saw the single flame of a torch on top of the mountain in front of me. Instead of taking a lighted path through the town, I decided to scale the mountain side keeping that torchlight in my view.

When I reached the top of the mountain, I walked around the chief's home until I found the door. Walking up to the door, I knocked then turned around looking into the dark examining what I could see of the village knowing that it would take Snail Breath's chief a few minutes.

With my back still turned to the door, I heard it open. The chief answered, "What?" He sounded annoyed, and probably thought that I was from the village.

I turned around and said to him with my hands together near my chest, "I'm sorry to bother you, but may I come in?"

His face suddenly softened, "Oh, why yes of course miss. Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you," I replied as I followed him inside.

"Might I ask what has brought you here?" He asked, gesturing me to a chair at his table.

"My home was attacked and destroyed, I'm looking for somewhere to live," I answered taking a seat.

"Are you from one of the six that arrived today?"

"Excuse me sir, what islands are here?"

"Laddarck Landing, Polar Pacific, Cycle Clear, Hundred Tamed Seas, Mordridgeburg, and Flaming Flower Island."

I swore under my breath. "I lived on Flaming Flower for a few years before I left. What happened to these villages?"

"They were all attacked by outcasts. As you know, the Flaming Flower folk were at the Island of Trifle Doon when the attack happened. When they left Trifle Doon, they lived on Flaming Flower for another seven years before sailing here."

"Actually sir, I didn't know that, I left Flaming Flower the morning everyone else left for Trifle Doon."

"Where did you go?"

I pondered whether or not to tell him about me. I decided that I needed an ally. "I went to Dragon Island, with my Night Fury," I said and then looked down at the table.

"Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8: My Story

**Yikes! It's been two weeks since I last updated! Sorry everyone, I kinda sorta pushed the story aside to play the School of Dragons game, which by the way is amazing, but too bad I need to be a member to have Toothless which I can't afford because I don't have money, so free stuff for me. But if only I had a Toothless on that game, then my avatar would be just like my OC.  
**

**So here is chapter eight, I hope you guys like this. Oh and I don't own any Dreamworks dragons franchise stuff except for my imagination.**

Chapter 8: My Story

"Well you see sir, it's kind of a long story," I said looking at my hands. I had been subconsciously twiddling my thumbs.

"I've got all night," Snail Breath's chief says, leaning back in his seat. "Now, where does your story begin?"

"Well, my father was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and my mother was Astrid Hofferson. I'm from Berk and escaped the attack from the outcasts you said attacked the other islands. My grandmother had carried me to the docks after I witnessed my parents being killed and I flew away alone on my father's dragon, Toothless. At that time and now, I still don't know why they attacked us. But I believe it has something to do with this," I pushed my bangs aside to show him my hidden eye.

His mouth dropped, "So you're the one that caused all this trouble."

"Excuse me sir, but what do you mean?"

"The chief's from each island all claim that they were attacked by outcasts looking for a girl with the eye of a dragon."

"Why though? I never understood why they were always looking for me."

"Tomorrow at noon, meet me in the village library."

Okay, but why though? And what does a library have anything to do with this matter? Why not just tell me what you know now?"

"Because it will be better for you to find out there."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, but this conversation is over," the chief said glancing up to where some noise was emanating. "Go to our island's elder, she lives in the home just below here. She will give you a place to sleep for the night."

"Can I trust her?"

"Yes."

"Please just answer me this before I go, why are these outcasts looking for me?"

"If I tell you, then you'll be up the rest of the night thinking about it."

"I highly doubt it would make a difference, because this is a new place and all, so I think I'll be up the rest of the night if you don't tell me," for a split second I could've swore that I saw the trace of a smile creep on to the man's face but then it disappeared.

"You will know all about this come morning, now please, go. Our elder is physic and will be expecting you."

With that, the chief led me to the door and I stepped out into the cool night air. I turned around to get one last look at this home on the mountain. I looked up and saw what looked like a shadow in the window and then it vanished along with the light that created the shadow. Then it hit me, someone was listening in on our conversation. I turned back around on my heel and headed to where the chief said that the island elder lived.

Upon reaching what I thought to be the elder's home, I heard screaming from inside and so I walked up to the door and knocked. Before I could even rap my knuckles once on the wooden door it opened to reveal a short old woman who looked exactly like Gothi.

"Oh my, Abella, you're here a tad early, I wasn't expecting you to be here until I was done with mister Zephyer here," the island elder welcomed me into her home. "Oh and I know you're thinking that I'm Gothi, but I'm actually her twin sister, I was sent away from Berk when they discovered my my physic powers. Also don't mind this lad here, he just arrived here today and didn't know about the giant wasps nest near the docks," the old woman gave Zephyer a small whack on his head with her cane.

"Ow! Hey, you look familiar, have we met before?" the boy asked rubbing his head.

"No, I don't believe so," I answered. The elder raised her eyebrows slightly towards me.

"Maggs thinks otherwise," he then lifted his hand to his mouth like he was going to whisper and then used his other to point towards Maggs, "she's physic."

"Foolish boy, I can hear you," Maggs gave him another small whack.

"Gods woman, just get these stingers out and quit hitting me already!" He half shouted rubbing his head.

She whacked him again, "Be quiet! Abella, the other room there are spare beds, you are welcome to use one."

**Hey you guys, please review and let me know what you think because they will only make me a better writer, also I mentioned this in early chapters and I will again: please message me if you would like to be an OC in my story, I have names and all I need is basically their personalities because coming up with a lot of names and giving everyone a personality too is kind of tough. So please help me out here. Also I can message you back and tell you who you got based on what you gave me. Thanks.**


End file.
